


The Phone Number

by WarriorFoxtail



Category: Let's Play (Webcomic)
Genre: Charles stakes his claim, F/M, Jealousy, Love Bites, Lunch date, One sided flirting, Oral Sex, Smut, poor Bunty was not prepared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24227503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorFoxtail/pseuds/WarriorFoxtail
Summary: After Sam endures unwanted flirting during a lunch date, Charles makes sure everyone knows what's his
Relationships: Charles Jones/Sam Young (Let's Play)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 165





	The Phone Number

Sam rolled over on the bed, wincing a little at the ache between her hips. Charles had not gone easy on her, and she knew she’d be feeling the after effects of his attentions for quite a while. And all because of a phone number.

When Charles had asked Sam to join him for a simple lunch date, she didn’t think twice when she agreed. They had been dating for some months now, and she always enjoyed opportunities to pick his brain a little. Despite having known him for nearly a year and a half now, she realized there was still so much she wanted to learn from, and about, him. And though some topics he still preferred to keep to himself about, he was much more open with her than he used to be. She didn’t mind though. She trusted that he would open up about those things when he was ready, and she liked being able to talk to him without feeling uncomfortable or nervous.

The only nervousness she felt around him now was that of giddy affection whenever he was near. The brush of his fingers across her skin, or his lips on hers was enough to set her entire being alight with pleasant tingles. She feared and craved the electrifying energy that rushed through her when her eyes met those piercing ocean blue orbs of his. The things those eyes could do to her were dangerous indeed, and yet she couldn’t get enough. She thought back on the events that led her to this point.

The lunch date was going very well. They talked and laughed and just enjoyed each other’s company. Their easy banter back and forth helped keep the conversation flowing naturally, and since Sam had gained some confidence she had even begun to flirt back; a rather pleasant surprise, Charles found.

The trouble really began when Sam had asked for a to-go box for her food. All throughout the lunch both Charles and Sam had noticed that their waiter seemed to have taken a liking to Sam. He would try to subtly flirt with her or offer her desserts, and he wasn’t taking Sam’s hints that she wasn’t interested. Not even Charles’ trademark glare was enough to deter him from trying to impress Sam. That was his first mistake. The second came after he’d returned to the table with Sam’s food neatly stored in a white cardboard to-go box. He placed it on the table and shot Sam a quick wink before offering a quick “Have a nice day” and disappearing off to help another table.

Sam could only gawk at the phone number scrawled across the top right corner of the box lid. The words “call me some time?” were written underneath in quick writing. Sam looked up at Charles out of reflex. His expression was deceivingly neutral, but Sam could see the beginnings of a storm brewing in his eyes. The ride home did little to ease the tension. He was silent the entire ride. Six months ago that wouldn’t have been strange, but now, silence was unusual for him. He remained unreadable when he parked the car, and during the walk to his apartment. It wasn’t until they had both stepped inside and he was removing his jacket that Sam finally couldn’t take the silent treatment anymore.

“Charles?” she asked softly, her voice sounding smaller than she would have liked. “Are you ok?”

He didn’t immediately turn to face her, but he did reply. “I am quite alright,” he said flatly.

Sam didn’t believe him for a second. She put the box down on the counter before moving back over to him. She tentatively placed a hand on his shoulder. “I hope you know I wouldn’t have called him,” she assured him, not really knowing what else to say.

Charles turned to look at her then. His eyes held a look she’d never seen on him before. “I believe you, my dear.”

Something about the way the endearment slipped from his lips sent a shiver through her body. There was something there. A promise. But of what, she wasn’t sure. She watched his eyes shift to the box. Then without warning he moved to one of the drawers. Sam gasped when he pulled a table knife from the drawer. Before she could question him, he popped open the lid off the box and cut the number and message out of it. Tossing the knife into the sink and resealing the box, he turned to Sam.

“And since that is the case,” he continued, his eyes glinting, “you won’t be needing this.” With those words, he strode past her to the living room. In nearly one fluid motion he ignited the fireplace and tossed the little scrap of compressed paper in. Within seconds, the heat had reduced it to nothing but ash and a puff of smoke that vanished up the chimney. Sam could only stare. She jumped a little when he turned to face her. The look in his eyes had darkened them a few shades and Sam flushed bright pink. She had seen that glint in his eyes before.  _ Lust. _ Only this time it was laced with that same emotion from before. That’s when she realized what it was.  _ Jealousy. _

Sam couldn’t move. His eyes had glued her to the spot as he approached her. He circled her like a predator would his prey. His fingers reached up to trace the shape of her collar bones as he passed. A tremble went through her and she struggled to hold back a gasp. He stopped behind her, gently tucking her hair behind her ear. He leaned in until his lips brushed the shell of it.

“It seems some people are having trouble understanding what does and doesn’t belong to them,” he whispered, his voice low and husky. His accent sent waves of heat from the crown of her head to the tips of her toes. His arms snaked around her waist. “Perhaps, I should make it clear which category you fall under.”

Sam could barely utter out a squeak before he’d swept her off her feet and was striding up the stairs. He reached the upper landing and suddenly his lips claimed hers in a breathtaking kiss. The vehemence behind his actions alarmed even him. He didn’t think such passion still existed in him. But the image of another man hanging around Sam like that sent his blood boiling. He dove for her neck. Sam gasped as his teeth sank into the soft flesh at the crook of her neck.

He put her down only to drive her back against the wall, his knee brusquely siding between her thighs and hiking her up to meet him. Her fingers moved on their own, dragging through his white gold hair and pulling the strands loose from where they had been slicked back. A breathy whine escaped her mouth as he sucked on the spot on her neck. His hands raced down her sides to her thighs. It took little effort to coax her legs to wrap around his waist. Once she was secure, he carried her to his bedroom, making sure to pin her against every wall they passed. Each time, the position of his lips shifted, leaving a new mark across her skin.

Sam could barely keep up with his pace and so let him do as he pleased. Once they were in the room he pinned her to the door, forcing it shut. She fumbled with the lock while Charles began to work her sweater up and over her head. As soon as it cleared her head his lips were on hers with a vengeance. Sam clung to him, whining with growing want at feeling his desire press against her leg through his jeans.

“Ch-Charles,” she panted against his lips.

He broke the kiss only to drag his lips along her jaw to her ear. “Yes, Samara. Say my name,” he growled. “I want it to be the only thing on your lips.”

“Charles,” she whined.

His hips instinctively began grinding against hers. “Louder,” he ordered, once more dragging his teeth and tongue over the flesh above her collarbone.

Her head flew back in delight. “Charles!”

He pulled her from the door and cleared the space to the bed in nearly one fluid stride. When he dropped her onto the mattress Sam could only stare up at him as he tugged his shirt up and over his own head. He tossed it to the side and dove. He pressed heated and needy kisses to every patch of skin he could reach. Meanwhile his hands traced every dip and swell of her body. Sam’s desire-laden voice filled the room and sent jolts of electricity through Charles’ system. He needed to hear more of it. Badly.

He tugged the straps of her camisole and bra off her shoulders and down her arms, trailing kisses the whole way. He paused just long enough to undo the clasp of her bra and toss it aside. His teeth trailed hungry love bites down her stomach until he reached the hem of her pants.

Sam had just enough time to undo the button of her jeans before he yanked her camisole, her jeans, and her panties around her hips and down her legs. As he crawled back towards her his hands and lips trailed every inch of her. He tugged her knees apart and trailed his lips along the inside of her thigh. As much as he wanted to take her right there and then, he wanted her to beg for it.

“Haahhn! Ch-Charles,” she moaned.

His fingers teased her weeping entrance and her clit to the point of agony. His lips trailed kisses and love bites down her inner thigh. Sam clutched at the bed sheet with almost white knuckles.

“Charles… please!” she cried. “I-I can’t take much more!”

Those words were all he needed to hear. He dipped his head and sank his tongue into her as far as he could reach. The cry of pleasure that ripped from her mouth shot energy straight down his spine. His lips and tongue worked her sensitive flesh in a hungry frenzy that, after only a few moments, caused Sam’s muscles to seize as white hot pleasure flooded her system. As the high of her first climax passed, she was given only a few seconds to recover as Charles ran his tongue across his lips, catching any liquid desire he may have missed. Then he dove for her neck again. His teeth left hungry love bites anywhere and everywhere he could. Sam knew there would be marks the next morning, but right now, she couldn’t care less. His hands ran the length and width of her body, passing over her stomach, her thighs, her chest, her arms, and everywhere in between. 

While his fingers and tongue teased her hardened nipples, her own hands fumbled feverishly with the buckle of his belt. She worked it free and Charles reached down to help her with the button, his mouth never ceasing in its ministrations on her breasts. He was forced to pull away from her for a moment as he worked the fabric of both his jeans and underwear off his hips and down his legs. Once free, he pressed another rough kiss to her lips.

Their tongues waged a fierce battle of dominance that left both of them breathless. Sam broke the kiss for air but Charles wouldn’t let her go that easily. His teeth caught hold of her lower lip and drew it out. Sam nearly peaked again at seeing his eyes glowing with desire as he stared down at her. He released her lip and leaned in close to her ear. She was just vaguely aware of his hands adjusting the position of her hips.

“Charles,” she panted, her fingers tracing the shape of his forearms, his biceps, his shoulders, and snaking around his neck.

“Listen well, Samara. I will not repeat myself,” he whispered into her ear. “Just as I am yours, remember  _ you are mine and mine alone _ . Do you understand?”

Sam trembled at the possessiveness in his voice. His arms circled her protectively. Sam adjusted a little so she could look him in the eye. She nodded. “I understand. I’m yours, and you’re mine.” Sam couldn’t stop the giddy smile that stretched across her lips. It felt good to have someone to call her own, and be that for someone in return.

She tugged him down and pressed her lips to his in a kiss that was simultaneously innocent and full of desire.

Charles’ lips coaxed hers to move in sync with the rocking of his hips. Sam moaned into the kiss, gasping as she felt him sink fully into her. The rough roll of his hips didn’t cease and each thrust sent a jolt of pleasure through her.

Charles trailed his lips along her jaw, watching her expressions change with each buck of his hips. Her nipples brushed up and down his chest with each motion. He took hold of one of them, massaging the soft flesh and drawing a keening whine from Sam’s throat. He ran his teeth along the column of her throat, suckling on the soft spot between her collarbones.

“Aaahhn!” Sam gasped, her fingers curling into Charles’ hair.

He leaned in close to her ear one last time, one hand weaving through her hair, the other sliding down between their torsos to tease the sensitive bundle of nerves between her legs.

“Charles,” Sam whimpered, the heat building in her core becoming too much to bear.

“Cum for me, Samara,” he growled into her ear.

With those words, Sam’s head flew back and her body seized. A cry of ecstasy tore from her mouth and her legs twitched and spasmed with the energy of her climax.

Finally, Charles could contain himself no more. Giving one last firm thrust, he groaned as his own climax seized his muscles.

Exhausted from the long and heated session of love making, they both collapsed and took a moment to recover. Charles was the first to catch his breath. He turned to face Sam and gently pushed a few strands of matted hair from her sweat-dampened forehead. He pressed a tender kiss to each eyelid, then to her forehead.

Despite still fighting for air, Sam smiled at his touch; a stark but welcome contrast to his rough and needy touches from moments ago. “Charles,” she whispered breathlessly.

“Shh,” he hushed her gently. “Rest now, my dear. Take your time to recover, I will be right back.” Then he stood and began heading towards the adjoining bathroom. Before he could reach the door however, Sam’s voice called softly to him from the bed.

“Hey, Charles?”

He glanced at her over his shoulder. “Hmm?”

“I love you.”

His expression softened, a tender smile tugging his lips. “I love you too, Samara.”~


End file.
